Inner Demons' Demise
by The Flying Taco
Summary: Naruto was always alone. Only his demons could comfort him. He killed them anyway. Oneshot


"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

**Word Count:** 2,203

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The new team seven were standing around in the training ground they were supposed to meet their sensei in, bored and ready to leave after an hour. The blonde, Naruto, was wearing a simple black shirt and ninja pants with a kunai protector, his leaf headband, his kunai pouch, and sandals. It was strange for his team mates and hidden sensei to see him dressed like this, but they soon got over it. Sakura, the pinkette, was fawning over Sasuke, the last Uchiha, who was ignoring her. Once in a while, when he spoke, it was usually to say something degrading to Naruto, who didn't even look his way. Naruto just kept staring at the scenery, occasionally glancing at Sakura. When she noticed, she wasn't happy.

"What do you want now, baka?" Sakura asked, annoyed at the blond Jinchurriki in front of her. Usually, the boy was smiling, but today was different, besides the outfit. Today, the boy had several bruises on his arms, face, and most of his body, plus several burns and scars. He looked like a warrior with years of experience, not a twelve year old who just graduated the academy.

"Nothing, Sakura-chan," the boy, Naruto said softly. "I'm just thankful."

"What for?" Sakura asked after several minutes, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Oh, nothing too big," Naruto said, closing his eyes as the wind blew by, lifting up only his hair. Sakura and Sasuke didn't notice this, but Kakashi did. He kept quiet, intent upon making his students wait. It seemed that Naruto had an affinity for the wind though, which was rare.

"Well, what is it, Dobe?" Sasuke asked, making a rare comment. Naruto glanced his way, then looked down at his arm, watching a deep purple bruise start to turn yellow and heal in about a minute's time. Sasuke and Sakura had followed his gaze, and had gone wide eyed as the bruise disappeared before their eyes.

"How did you do that?" Sakura asked, amazed. Naruto didn't answer, watching as all of the bruises healed themselves. The wind blew around only him again.

"I was recently told who I really was by someone who tried to kill me shortly after," Naruto said finally, "Remember Mizuki?"

"Our old sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah; that slime tried to kill me," Naruto spat, suddenly angry. His face dropped all hatred just as quickly, but the menacing aura remained.

"Why? Mizuki-sensei was really nice to everyone!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, all of the humans," Naruto said.

'_He's going to tell him about the Kyuubi,'_ Kakashi thought, dropping from the trees and running towards his students almost as fast as lightning. Before he was within range of knocking out the blonde, he felt the wind swirl around in a dome-like formation, surrounding his three students and everything within it. Sasuke and Sakura noticed Kakashi, and they weren't happy.

"Hey! You were supposed to be here an hour ago!" Sakura yelled. Kakashi noticed that Naruto winced at the loudness of her voice before putting the placid look back onto his face.

"He's been here the whole time, Sakura, watching us and trying to test our patience. But he didn't hide himself well enough to escape the wind's watchful gaze," Naruto said lightly, smirking slightly at Kakashi.

"Why isn't he coming any closer?" Sasuke asked, looking around suspiciously, kunai already drawn. He watched as his sensei might have been screaming for him to run, but Sasuke couldn't tell; the man had a mask on his face, so reading his lips was impossible. His voice was muffled, as if the wind was snuffing it out.

Naruto shrugged at Sasuke's question. "It must be some sort of test or something," Naruto said, "He's probably testing our patience."

Sasuke and Sakura accepted that theory, and they continued to talk.

"So, what who are you?" Sakura asked, "Besides a dead last, I mean."

Kakashi could feel the wind surrounding the kids start to move furiously. Kakashi could read lips, even if no one could read his. Sakura had said something stupid, which had made the boy angry. They said she was smart, but didn't she know that you should never anger any form of ninja, gennin or Jounin alike? They could have some type of unknown power or some type of Kakkai-genkai or have a giant demon sealed inside of them, or by the looks of it, some type of combination of all three.

"Well, I did a little research on the date of my birth, and I noticed that it was the exact date of the infamous Kyuubi attack. October 10th, almost thirteen years ago my mother died in child birth. Her name was Uzumaki Kushina. She was from the Whirlpool village, which had been destroyed. She was heir to the throne, which means that so was I," Naruto said.

"Well, then why the hell are you here?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

"As I said already, the whirlpool was destroyed. Further research from neighboring countries told me that the attack was led by an Uchiha with a lust for power," Naruto said.

"Itachi!" Sasuke muttered angrily.

"No, not Itachi, Sasuke," Naruto said calmly as ever, "If you had done your basic math, the event was well over thirteen years ago. Itachi left the village only five years ago."

"So, what does this have to do with anything?" Sakura asked, interested.

"Half of me is royalty. The other half is much more interesting, though," Naruto said.

"So, who's your dad?" Sasuke asked, also interested.

"Well, and you can't deny there is a resemblance, my father was the fourth Hokage," Naruto said, "He also died the day I was born."

"YOU- YOU LIAR!" Sakura screamed.

"No, wait. He- he's telling the truth," Sasuke said, also shaken up by this revolution.

"And you know how the Hokage died to save this village," Naruto continued, "But what you don't know is how he did it. The fox was much too powerful to kill, and my father knew that. So he sealed it into a baby; the only one born on that day."

"You," Sakura muttered; her emerald eyes wide in shock.

"Yes," Naruto muttered darkly, "And I remember it. They wanted me dead, and only the third wanted to spare my life. I was beaten to death several times. Just like last night…"

"What?" Sasuke asked, "How is that possible?"

"It's not, Sasuke," Naruto said, "But I did it."

The wind was howling with rage, and Naruto's quiet demeanor developed into a hostile, evil one bent on death and destruction. And strangely, it suited him. His features had morphed, and the smiling boy they had always made fun of was now a master of despair; and he knew just what he was doing.

"The Kyuubi and I have some shared characteristics," Naruto went on, "Senses, quickness, a fox's natural spite of anything that beats or harms it either physically or emotionally…"

Naruto appeared suddenly in front of Sakura, a clawed hand on her neck. She was silent, dead afraid.

"…and the craving of revenge that has been carefully nurtured over years of physical and emotional torture. And when a fox has waited many years, it's plans get even more detailed and well thought out, so nothing goes wrong," Naruto said, smirking as he grabbed Sakura's neck. She started choking, grasping at one of Naruto's hands, but he help firm. Sasuke immediately tried to help Sakura, but the wind just pushed him back. Kakashi still couldn't get to the kids, and the wind was now cutting at him whenever he got close.

"This was no test," Naruto said, smirking as he crushed Sakura's neck. She started to cough up blood, and unable to inhale, soon choked on the blood and lack of oxygen and died. Naruto through her lifeless corpse away and turned to Sasuke.

"What are you?!" Sasuke screamed, backing away to the edge of the wind dome.

"I? I am Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, Jinchurriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, user of the dark magic of the land who feeds off of the rage and fear; haplessness and despair of all. The pain gives me my health here. Soon though, this demon that needs it will fade away, and the happy boy you knew will be back in another village, but you won't be around to see it."

The wind started to curl around Sasuke, and it snapped his neck. A trickle of blood dripped from the corner of Sasuke's mouth, and he muttered,

"I never had the chance to…"

"Ahh, to hell with it. Your brother killed your clan because Konoha ordered him too," Naruto said, and in those last few seconds of life, Sasuke's heart was ripped apart, and he went insane. The wind dome promptly fell apart, and Naruto calmly started to make hand signs. As he flew through signs, Kakashi rushed him, a chidori in his hand and his mask stained with tears. Naruto's hand flew to the ground, and seconds before Kakashi made contact, he was grabbed and ripped apart by the undead that had been placed in that very spot, just waiting for him to pass. Their bodies were mutilated, and limbs and pieces of flesh were missing. Kakashi recognized one as Mizuki, and another as Iruka, Naruto's beloved teacher. He didn't look at any of the others, but embraced his death silently.

More hand seals were made by Naruto, and he finally summoned the great fox demon, the Kyuubi no Yoko, who stood, tails swirling madly.

"Please, destroy them all," Naruto said, and the great beast rushed forwards, crushing ninja and civilians alike, wishing them all a painful death. Twenty minutes later, the village had been destroyed; the ground stained with red of the victims that had been punished. The Hokage monument had been destroyed, and only Naruto stood, looking around the carnage, smirking. He looked around for the undead people who had destroyed Kakashi, and he saw them lying down together. Naruto only cared about two of them, the one's who had the extra seals on them. The ones that had required ten thousand human sacrifices each to work. The ones that needed to be pulled off soon. Naruto walked over to the two and ripped off the seals.

The two started to breathe again, their various wounds healing. Naruto smiled, tears of happiness flowing down his cheeks.

"Wha- what happened?" the man asked, looking around the destroyed village, alarmed. "Where am I?"

"You are in what remains of Konoha," Naruto said sadly, looking around, "The Uchiha clan went crazy and attacked everyone, destroying the village and themselves in the process. I escaped, and came back here. I designed a seal that would revive you two, and we could all go somewhere safe."

"Who are you?" the woman asked, looking at Naruto from her position on the ground.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said, "and you can get up. The seals should have restored all of your energy and memory, so you can do any jutsu you might know."

The man and woman got up and embraced each other, then the boy.

"I- I'm so sorry," the man said, tears flowing down his eyes as he held Naruto tightly, "The Kyuubi would have destroyed this place."

"I know," Naruto said, "And I forgive you. But I think we should leave. The smell of death is fresh in the air."

"I agree," the woman said, looking around, "I think Suna would be a great place to live."

"I second that," Naruto said, smiling happily, his past deeds already forgotten.

"Okay, Suna it is," the man said, smiling sadly, "Did Jiraiya and Tsunade die, too?"

"No," Naruto said, "Each is away at the moment. Neither lives here regularly."

"I see," the man said, "Well, I guess we should start walking."

"Yeah," the woman said, smiling at the two.

"So, you know who I am, don't you?" Naruto asked.

"Of course!" the man said, smiling.

"Now, we should probably go before the sun sets," the woman said.

The three started walking, and they stopped at the village gate to look back once more.

"You know, you look just like your father," the woman said, looking at Naruto, "I don't suppose you like ramen, do you?"

Naruto smirked. "Of course I do!" he said happily.

"I bet I could eat more ramen then you!" the man said, laughing.

"No way!" Naruto said.

"I bet you a hundred ryo I could," the man said.

"You're on!" Naruto said, and the two started laughing.

Kakashi never did look past the first few undead men and women who were ripping, cutting, and maiming him before he died. Maybe it was better like that. Because if he had looked at all of them, he would have seen Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, his teacher and his teacher's wife tearing away at his body, not knowing what they were doing and whose fault the village massacre was.

But the sad part about it was if he had looked back, he would have seen Obito and Rin, doing the exact same thing.

And if he had looked back, the heart breaking he would have had would have kept Naruto healthy for years to come.

* * *

Yes, they all died. Try to guess Naruto's reasons behind the murder, and who the two people he resurrected are (But if you don't know….well…) .

So, how was it? I'm feeling a little depressed, so I wrote this. Please review, thank you. And this is a one shot, but I might redo it.


End file.
